Enough
by LeiaOrganicSolo
Summary: Oneshot. During Jak X, after Sig arrives. Daxter has too much to drink and manages to embarass Jak and amuse Sig all in one. Then Keira walks in... Minor Jak x Keira.


**A quick oneshot during Jak X, (Although it's a little long.) It takes place a little after Sig first comes. Very very random.**

* * *

"Keira's quite a mechanic," Sig said, admiring his car.

"Always has been," Jak replied, lounging on one of the chairs in the garage. Daxter sat on his shoulder, sipping at a beer. It wouldn't be long now before he'd be smashed for the night.

"Still, for someone her age, it's amazing. I'll be damned if you could find someone better."

Jak nodded, smiling.

Daxter laughed. "You don't have to tell Jak twice, ain't that right Jakkie?" His voice was slurred, ever so slightly. He took another swig of beer.

Sig cocked an eyebrow at Jak, who's face had become the slightest shade of pink.

"Very funny Dax. I think you've had enough to drink." Jak snatched the beer out of Daxter's paw, ignoring his protests.

"What?! Aw, c'mon! It's not like old Siggy doesn't know!"

Jak fixed the drunken ottsel with a glare.

"Know what, Chilli Pepper?" Sig asked, enjoying watching Jak squirm.

"Nothing," Jak replied. Daxter ignored him.

"That Jak's got a thing for Keira." He hiccuped.

It was official. The alcohol had now found it's way into his little furry system.

Sig laughed. "Who doesn't know that?"

Jak dropped his head in his hands, sighing.

Hiccuping, Daxter continued. "I..._hic_...That's what..._hic_...what I..._hic_...said!"

Daxter jumped off of Jak's shoulder, stumbling across the table. Jak looked up, glaring at him.

Sig couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Cherry's face.

Daxter continued. "I mean..._hic_...he's liked..._hic_...liked her since..._hic_...since we were..._hic_...were like eight!"

"Thank you Daxer," Jak hissed, lunging towards him. He grabbed his tail, lifting him up in the air. The sight made Sig burst out laughing.

"Awww..._hic_...C'mon..._hic_...Jak...Just tell..._hic_...Tell her already!"

"Daxter, not right now!" Jak was blushing furiously now. "Be quiet, will you?!"

Quite frankly, it was the funniest thing Sig had ever seen.

"You..._hic_...Know she likes..._hic_...She likes you..._hic_...So tell..._hic_...Tell her dammit!"

"Daxter!" Jak was about to smack his hand over the ottsel's mouth before a feminine voice interrupted.

"Tell who what?"

Sig looked around Jak and Daxter to see Keira staring at them in the doorway. She was smiling, green eyes lit up, suggesting she had heard more of the conversation then she let on.

Jak tossed Daxter quickly over his shoulder, grinning sheepishly. Daxter landed with an _Umph!_ on the seat of Sig's car. "Er, hi Keira."

Watching Jak scratch the back of his neck, something he always did when pressed with an uncomfortable confrontation, Sig had to laugh. In response he received a glare from the still blushing hero.

Keira smiled. To Sig it looked more like a smirk. "Hey Jak. I was gonna come in to check on the cars. I couldn't help but overhear Daxter." She nodded towards the now sleeping form of the ottsel. He was snoring.

Jak swallowed loudly. "Yeah. Kinda hard to not hear him." Jak was stuttering, words coming out too quickly. "I uh, I have to get going." He was slowly inching towards the door. His one chance of freedom.

"Keira, you are unbelievable with cars, you know that?" Sig asked, hoping to help out Cherries in some way. Still, he wasn't gonna let Jak off the hook that easy. "Jak was just saying how you've always been a great mechanic. Isn't that right Chilli Pepper?"

Jak froze, mouth open, no words coming out. Keira watched, amused.

"Right Jak?" Sig asked slowly, grinning.

Jak shook his head, trying to remember how to speak. "Uh... Um, yeah. It's true."

Keira smiled in response. "Thanks Jak."

He nodded. "Yeah. Um, I'll see you later."

Jak turned and nearly sprinted out the door.

Sig laughed. "I've never seen him so..." He searched for the right word.

"Dazed?" Keira offered.

"Yeah," Sig laughed. "So tell me, how much of the conversation did you hear?"

Keira smiled. "Enough."

From inside Sig's car, Daxter snored loudly.

* * *

**Yeah. This was totally random. Sorry if Jak seemed kinda out of character. At least he was amusing!**

**Long live Jak x Keira!!!  
**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


End file.
